Ross and Rachel
The turbulent relationship of Ross and Rachel is one of the main plot lines of Friends. History Season 1 Ross has harbored a crush for Rachel since the ninth grade. When Rachel moves to the city, Ross tries to re-kindle his affection, but his timidness and bad timing prevents this. Ross spends an evening with Rachel in a laundromat, working on boosting her confidence, when she thanks him enthusiastically with their first official kiss. What makes this worse is Rachel dating an Italian stud named Paolo and her ex-fiance's reappearance. Chandler eventually tells Ross to forget about Rachel. Just before Ross goes on his flight to China for a fossil dig, Chandler accidentally lets it slip that Ross had feelings for Rachel. ("The One Where Rachel Finds Out") Season 2 Rachel then begins to develop feelings back, but when Ross returns with a new girlfriend, Julie, Rachel's new feelings become a big burden. Drunk one night, Rachel leaves a message on Ross's answering machine claiming she is "over him". When he hears this message, he becomes dismayed and had to make the decision of Julie or Rachel. After a very heated argument at the coffeehouse, Ross and Rachel share a second, and extremely passionate, kiss. ("The One Where Ross Finds Out") Ross, still having to decide between Rachel or Julie, creates a list of pros and cons of the both of them. He ultimately decides that he loved Rachel and picked her. When she finds his list, however, their relationship immediately comes to a halt, having not lasted even an hour. ("The One With The List") After Rachel sees a video from high school where Ross was filmed planning to ask her to be his date at the high school prom when her date had not arrived, only to miss his chance when her date suddenly turned up anyway, she is touched and passionately kisses him. The two finally get together ("The One With The Prom Video"). Season 3 After an argument over Rachel's friendship with a male co-worker, Mark, Rachel announces that they were taking "a break." Ross, thinking that Rachel is ending the relationship, becomes so drunk that he sleeps with "the hot girl from the copy place", Chloe. The next morning, Rachel is oblivious to the affair and wants to resume their relationship. However, after Ross fails to stop Rachel from finding out, she breaks up with Ross in a scene that involves Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room while the other four friends were trapped in Monica's bedroom. From then on, the two share an almost-on-again-almost-off again relationship. ("The One With The Morning After") When Phoebe fixes Ross up with her "bald friend" Bonnie, Rachel is clearly jealous when she sees that Bonnie is no longer bald, with beautiful flowing hair. While at the beach, where Phoebe learns the true identity of her birth mother, Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her head again. When Ross asks her why she did it, Rachel admits that it's because she still has feelings for him. ("The One At The Beach") Season 4 While Ross is next door breaking up with Bonnie, Rachel pens a rather long letter to Ross ("18 pages, front and back!") asking him to take responsibility for their first break-up. However, Ross falls asleep while reading the letter, and later bluffs that he agrees with what the letter has to say. After reading the entire letter, which asks him to take full responsibility for all the things that went wrong in their relationship, he finds out he strongly disagrees. He tries to swallow his pride and act like he accepts it; however, when the pair are in bed, and Rachel is saying she's glad she didn't accept her mother's advice "once a cheater, always a cheater" he finally snaps. A very loud "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" is heard being shouted by Ross from the bedroom and they angrily break up again. ("The One With The Jellyfish") Later, after Rachel is asked by her boss Mr. Waltham to take his visiting niece Emily, but asks Ross as she wants to go to Joshua's nightclub on the same night. After they meet, he agrees to do so. Rachel is unable to see Joshua at the nightclub, and is dismayed when Ross calls from a Vermont, where he and Emily are staying in a bed and breakfast. ("The One With Joey's Dirty Day") In order to get better reacquainted with Joshua, she secretly invites him to a fake "bon voyage" party for Emily, who is returning to London after two weeks of dating Ross, inadvertently interfering with Ross' romantic plans with her. After several failed attempts to get Joshua to notice her, including trying to kiss him during a game of "Spin The Bottle" and doing a cheerleader number for Emily, where ends up biting her lip. She eventually admits to Joshua of her feelings, but after discovering he likes her back, he will not date her for a while. Rachel eventually consoles Ross and tells him how much Emily really does like him. After this, Joshua comes back to begin a relationship with her and she invites him over for coffee. ("The One With The Fake Party") When Emily leaves, Ross tells her he loves her. The next time he hears from her, he finds out she is dating another man named Colin. He goes to London to see her, while Emily returns to New York and calls Ross to tell him she loves him too. ("The One With The Free Porn") When Emily is about to leave again, Ross asks her to move in with him. She rejects his offer, inadvertently mentioning marriage in the process. Ross and Emily decide to get married and announce their engagement right in front of Rachel. She congratulates the couple. ("The One With All The Haste") In reality, Rachel is jealous of the couple and asks Joshua about marriage. He rejects this offer, as his divorce is not yet final. Rachel later tries to call him to tell him she is going through a hard time, but only leaves his message on his answering machine. ("The One With All The Wedding Dresses") Ross invites Rachel to the wedding, but after thinking about her time with Ross, she decides not to go as it will be too hard for her. ("The One With The Invitation") After Ross leaves, Phoebe manages to make Rachel realize that she is, in fact, still in love with Ross. She, however, fails to stop her from going to London to tell Ross. ("The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 1") Rachel finally gives up her chance to tell Ross after seeing him kiss his wife-to-be, and gives him her blessing. When Ross accidentally says Rachel's name instead of Emily's ("The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2"), Emily runs off. Rachel is left wondering if Ross said her name because he loves her. Season 5 Convinced that Emily will not be coming to their honeymoon, Ross invites Rachel to come, but sees Emily before he can get on the plane. She runs off again, and Ross chases after her, abandoning Rachel in the process. ("The One After Ross Says Rachel") Rachel returns from the honeymoon and is not mad at Ross for abandoning her, but at herself for making the wrong decision. After hiring Monica to help her make better decisions, she goes on a date with a handsome guy, but abandons her date to comfort Ross. Monica discovers this and Rachel fires her on the spot. The following day, she tells Ross of her feelings, but laughs because he is married. She tells him to forget about it as she feels that he should make his marriage work. ("The One With All The Kissing") Ross finally contacts Emily, and she tells him she will come to New York if he stops seeing Rachel. Rachel, oblivious to this, tells him to do what he can to make his marriage work. ("The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS") When Ross tells Rachel about his agreement with Emily, she gets angry as she worries she will become the next "Kip." ("The One With The Kips") When Ross moves into a new apartment, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Monica become convinced that Ross will soon stop seeing them, too, and Joey tells him everything. Unable to stop seeing his friends, Ross ends his marriage with Emily. ("The One With The Yeti") At one point after a drinking binge in Las Vegas, Rachel and Ross get married.("The One In Vegas, Part 2") Season 6 Ross, terrified of being divorced for a third time, tells Rachel that he will take care of everything only to secretly stay married to her. He tells Phoebe in secrecy and after an attempt to secretly annul the marriage, she soon becomes convinced that Ross was still in love with her. He adamantly denies that fact, claiming that their marriage really is just a drunken mistake. There are hints that Ross does in fact still love Rachel, especially when he offers to let her move in with him when Chandler moves in with Monica. ("The One With Ross' Denial") Rachel becomes furious when she learned that they were still married. She tells Ross that it is the most mad she has ever been at him. He asks if it has made her more mad than "when I said we were on a break?" The two fail to get the annulment because of their previous relationships and differences, and they are forced to get a divorce. Rachel signs the divorce papers and moves out, but before doing so, admits that getting married in Vegas was her idea. ("The One With Joey's Porsche") Season 7 Later in the series, the two almost sleep together again, on the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement. Rachel admits it was only because she was sad about the fact that she will not be married. Season 8 Rachel and Ross do end up sleeping together a month before Monica and Chandler's wedding, resulting in the birth of a daughter (Ross' second child), Emma. ("The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2") However, in between this, Joey develops feelings for her, and when he tells her (on Ross' advice), it is clear that she does not feel the same way. After some awkwardness, the two become friends again. Rachel accepts Joey's accidental proposal, but clears it up with him much earlier than Ross does. Season 9 After Emma is born, Ross and Rachel try living together to make things with Emma easier, but they move apart when jealousy starts to interfere with their situation. Rachel does develop feelings for Joey, and when he finds out, he decides not to pursue a relationship with her until Ross is okay with it. However, Joey sees Ross kissing his ex-girlfriend Charlie and decides to start dating Rachel regardless. Season 10 Rachel and Joey find it difficult to consummate their new relationship and decide to remain friends. When Rachel's dad has a heart attack Ross goes to the hospital with her and comforts her. Later, When they are at the house Rachel grew up in, Rachel tries to seduce Ross. He, however, denies her because she is just upset about her dad ("The One Where Joey Speaks French"). When Rachel reveals that she is moving to Paris, they have a leaving party for her. During this she talks to everyone about how she will miss them but misses out Ross. This makes Ross mad and he confronts her about this and she tells him she will miss him more than everyone else and she only didn't speak to him because it was too hard. After they flight they kiss each other ("The One With Rachel's Going Away Party"). In "The Last One" it is revealed that they slept together after kissing. Ross then tells Phoebe and Joey that he loves her and doesn't want her to move to Paris. Ross is about to tell Rachel he loves her she says that sleeping with each other was the perfect way to say goodbye so Ross doesn't say anything. Later, when Rachel has set off to the airport, Ross and Phoebe chase after her so he can confess his love to her. When he tells her at the airport though she leaves flustered. Later when Ross gets back to his apartment he plays his answering machine massages and Rachel says she loves him back. She then comes into the room and they finally get back together. After the series It is assumed that Ross and Rachel eventually got married. This is mentioned in the Friends spinoff Joey, with Joey claiming that all his friends are married (Monica with Chandler, Phoebe with Mike and presumably Ross with Rachel). In popular culture *Arguably, more than any other aspect of Friends, the infamy of the "Ross and Rachel" pairing most entered the lexicon of popular culture. To this date, many off-again/on-again relationships on television are inevitably compared to Ross and Rachel. *Ross and Rachel are often considered a prime example of a "supercouple." Trivia Ross & Rachel both have the initials R.G. External links * Ross and Rachel fanlisting * Ross and Rachel fanpage at FanPop.com Gallery ROSS AND RACHEL 4.jpg 688651_1315004164076_500_373.png Dvd-friends.jpg Ross-and-Rachel.jpg 1x01 Ross & Rachel.jpg 8x24-rossrachel.png RachelOverRoss.jpg Rachels daydream kiss with ross.png RachelTellsRoss.jpg Rachel and jealous ross.png Rachel and Ross.jpg Rachel and ross first time.png Rachel in bridesmaid dress.png Rachel married ross.png Rachel ross beach.png Rachel ross breakup.png Rachel ross letter.png Rachel ross wedding2.png Special-ross-and-rachel-09.jpg 7x01 Monicas Thunder.jpg Lobsters.jpg 1x01 Runaway Bride.jpg PrincessLeiaFantasy.jpg TOAfterVegas-DiscoveringMarriage.jpg Captura.JPG Friendsofftheplane.jpg Rossandrachel.jpg TheVideoTape.jpg JoeySpeaksFrenchPromo1.jpg RachelTellsRoss.jpg Friends(S1E2).jpg EP1P1.jpg Category:Friends Category:Relationships